


【V->S/MV/DV】Dawn Never Came

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: CP：大段魔帝x维吉尔，大段维吉尔单箭头斯巴达，但丁x维吉尔大乱炖慎入；Rate：NC-17；Summary：被魔帝抓住的维吉尔意识游离在清醒和幻觉之间；Warning：OOC，torture scene，mpreg提及，violent scene，blood scene，underage，恋父，ABO；Writer‘s Note：大家好我又来了，狗血雷文输出机器今天再次工作，感谢豆老师的粮食让我兴奋了一天。这篇文为The Ghost in Your Eyes的后续，是发生在三代和一代之间的故事。





	【V->S/MV/DV】Dawn Never Came

那扇门就在维吉尔眼前。维吉尔迟疑地伸出手触碰那扇门上精致的花纹，才发现自己的手指在颤抖。  
门后，他看见了红艳艳的炉火，和他的父亲斯巴达。  
半倚在沙发上睡熟的斯巴达。

 

维吉尔先是听见一个粗重的喘息，其中夹杂着痛苦的呻吟和哀嚎。已经连续几天被幻觉搅糊涂了的大脑花了好长一段时间才弄明白那些哀嚎和呻吟的源头是自己。他的锁骨被十几根极细的锁链穿透吊了起来，锁链上是一根根极细的倒刺，他的每一次呼吸带来的胸膛起伏都会让伤口处已经泛白的血肉再次被撕开。  
维吉尔突然想起以前家中被钉在墙上的蝴蝶标本。  
“你现在看上去就像是个蝴蝶标本。“站在维吉尔面前的人影也这么说了，“美丽，炫目……但是脆弱。”  
“一击即碎。”  
这个人影身着圣洁的白袍，与周围黑暗的地狱格格不入，只有胸口腐烂的大洞看上去与魔界之主这个身份沾上了一点联系。他围着自己挂在墙上的囚犯转了一圈，及其满意的点了点头，就像是收藏家在欣赏自己的古玩。  
“你腹部的伤口快好了。”蒙德斯若有所思地说。  
维吉尔这才意识到自己腹部的位置被开了一个血淋淋的口子，深处的各种脏器若隐若现，随着疼痛抽动着。但是他没意识到也是理所应当的不是吗？维吉尔现在太疼了，浑身上下的每一块肌肉，每一块骨骼，每一条神经都在尖叫。疼痛像是潮汐一样从四面八方用来，漫过维吉尔的头顶，以至于他已经开始分不清自己身体的那一部分在遭受折磨。  
蒙德斯抬抬手，一群乌鸦一样的恶魔从屋顶上飞来，带着三层尖利牙齿的嘴开始撕扯起维吉尔腹部的伤口，啄食他体内的脏器。  
“人类在文学作品上总是独出新意。”蒙德斯慢悠悠地说，欣赏起维吉尔再次开始挣扎地躯体，“不过相比普罗米修斯，这种破腹的折磨对你来说更有趣不是吗，毕竟你那里有一个普罗米修斯没有的东西。”  
乌鸦锋利的喙终于找到了维吉尔体内那个粉红色的器官。他们尖尖的牙齿一口咬上器官肉嘟嘟的甬道。维吉尔在喉咙中勉强咽下一声悲鸣。  
“我没想到你会是个Omega，维吉尔，更没想到标记你的人还会是你的双生兄弟但丁。维吉尔，若是你的父亲斯巴达在，大概不会以你为荣吧？”  
维吉尔在听到斯巴达的名字时僵硬了一秒，随即更加用力地挣扎起来。  
“你怎么敢……！”他大口喘气，感觉自己口鼻间都是血腥气，肺像是被放入一块烧的通红的煤炭，“你怎么敢提我父亲……！”  
“怎么？他以前是我部下的时候我天天喊他的名字。”蒙德斯挑了挑眉，“只是以他的性格竟然会接受一个Omega大儿子……”  
“你对父亲他一无所知。”  
维吉尔冰冷冷地打断了蒙德斯的话。他在试图摧毁你的意志。维吉尔在在心中告诫自己，你不要被他迷惑了。  
蒙德斯无视了他。  
“……而一个Omega大儿子竟然还想成为他，继承他的力量，替代他的位置。说实话，维吉尔，你真的想获得的只是他的力量吗？其实你应该是想做他力量的婊子？”  
“你想过做他的婊子吗？”  
“我没……”  
维吉尔试图反驳蒙德斯的话，但是他内心压抑已久的欲念和多年求而不得像是遇见微风的野火控制不住地燃烧起来。他这具Omega的身体因为话语中所蕴含的下流意味震颤，已经被撕扯的不成样子的子宫竟然又分泌出了许些透明液体。他的腺体突突跳了起来，鼓胀着向着一个已经死去了的Alpha释放求欢的信息素。囚室内血腥味被清新的海风吹淡了一些，混合在一起竟然开始变得有些甜腻。  
“你是想过。”  
维吉尔身体上的变化已经能够让蒙德斯得出一个十分准确的判断。他还想更进一步，看看这位斯巴达之子什么时候会崩溃。  
“所以在斯巴达死后，你就选择了但丁是吗？选择了另一位比你更像斯巴达的存在？”他走上前去，语气轻柔，带着白手套的手指抚上了维吉尔腹部的伤口，白色的布料被喷涌而出的鲜血染红，“看啊，所以你就在这里给但丁生了个宝宝是吗？做不了他的婊子，就做他儿子的婊子？这样的你会有资格继承斯巴达的名字？”  
“难怪斯巴达的力量最后选择了但丁……说不定其实是你父亲的亡魂作出的选择呢？”  
与其同时，蒙德斯的手击碎了维吉尔的胸骨，手穿过胸前柔软的肌肉组织，捏住了维吉尔的心脏。在精神和肉体的双重压力下，维吉尔的大脑终于先一步断了线。  
“我……”  
维吉尔再一次跌回了自己的幻境。

 

面前还是那道门。上面插了一束鲜花，是Eva在清晨的第一缕日光中采摘来的。维吉尔迟疑地抬起手触碰那扇门上精致的花纹，才发现自己的手指在颤抖。他知道门后有什么。是斯巴达，是坐在炉火前熟睡的斯巴达，在沙发上熟睡的斯巴达，是在他离家前的最后一天，是维吉尔童年的偶像，是维吉尔可望不可即的梦，是维吉尔的欲念，是维吉尔的呼吸与心跳。  
维吉尔还记得自己那天走进客厅，只有十二岁的他刚刚经历了Omega分化的热潮，奔腾的荷尔蒙让他在斯巴达面前驻足很久。他一直盯着斯巴达的熟睡中的眉眼，被炉火映亮的坚韧线条，锋利的唇线，一直带着维吉尔安全感的坚实臂膀。那个时候，维吉尔脑子里突然跳出了他很久以前曾经偶然窥得的画面。在一个宁静的下午，斯巴达在书房熟睡，而他的母亲Eva用一个落在嘴唇上的吻唤醒了自己的爱人。  
而他神使鬼差地也差点亲上自己父亲有些干燥的嘴唇。  
在维吉尔淡粉色的嘴唇即将碰上斯巴达的时候，他就生生止住了。幼小的孩子终于意识到有什么开始变得不对，他亲手种下的果树长出来的却是腐臭的果子；而他模糊有种感觉，父亲醒来之后并不会高兴，眼睛里不会含着维吉尔曾经在斯巴达对Eva的眼神中看到的爱意。  
小小的维吉尔因为这个想法打了个寒颤。他飞速跑回自己的房间，将自己关在了洗手间内。  
突如其来的情潮怎么能够轻易褪去，得不到满足的欲望只会愈演愈烈。维吉尔还记得自己当时的心脏因为刚刚的举动飞速跳动着，仿佛下一秒就会像个过渡膨胀的气球一样炸开，但是嘴唇上的空虚感让他忍不住发颤。他摸着镜子，看着镜子里和斯巴达颇为相似的眉眼。他的眼睛形状来自斯巴达，薄薄的唇线来自斯巴达，深邃的鼻梁来自斯巴达……  
等到维吉尔反应过来，他的嘴唇已经装上了镜子，热切的在冰冷的镜面上摩挲，给这他幻想中的对象一个个缠绵的亲吻。  
可是还不够。维吉尔在镜子前面扭动着身体，还是有什么地方缺失了什么。可能是他的气质还不够像斯巴达，可是是渴求来自另一个人的体温。他被这种始终得不到满足的渴望折磨的越发躁动，而小小的孩子还不能懂得问题出在那里，只是觉得此刻莫大的空虚几乎要将自己窒息。  
“哥，你在干嘛？”  
门被推开了。他的弟弟但丁目瞪口呆地站在门口，看着几乎将自己完全贴在了墙上维吉尔。那天维吉尔并没有试图解释什么。他难得完全失去了神志。Omega本能在捕捉到另一个潜在Alpha出现的时候，就控制着他的身体贴了上去。  
维吉尔的嘴唇碰上了但丁的鼻梁。  
说来奇怪，维吉尔记不清那天但丁有说过些什么。或许他根本什么也没有说过，只是一言不发地回应了维吉尔。他反手就将维吉尔推到了洗手间的水池上，未来Alpha的狠性在这个孩子身上已经分毫必现，舌头在碰撞间自动滑进了维吉尔的口腔内，于是但丁也就搅动了起来。维吉尔像是一根藤蔓一样攀附在但丁身上，两个小孩子不得要领地胡乱摸索。维吉尔的衣领被扯开，而但丁凭借着本能顺势舔上那段线条优美的脖颈，小犬牙在维吉尔还未完全成熟的腺体周围蠢蠢欲动。  
但是接下来什么也没有发生。两个小孩子被闻声闯进来的斯巴达打断了。  
维吉尔已经记不起那天他的父亲的眼神和反应。也可能是因为他不想记起，可能当时父亲看他的眼神就从让人骄傲的大儿子变成了对待普通Omega的眼神。他只记得但丁被狠狠从他身上掀了下来，接着一股无可言喻的强大信息素就充斥了整个房间，压制住了暴躁起来的但丁。但丁被扯着手臂带离了房间，而从刚才开始就借着洗手台支撑身子的维吉尔双腿一软，跪倒在了地板上，膝盖磕出血来。  
但是更让维吉尔感到羞耻的是，他的裤子湿了。

 

本应该这么发展，在维吉尔无数次重复这段记忆后，每一次都应该有一样的发展。然而这次斯巴达在离开之前突然回过头，灰蓝色的眼睛里蕴含着漆黑的暴风雨。  
他说，“维吉尔，你不配做我的儿子。”  
父亲！  
当下维吉尔差点尖叫出声。这一句话对他造成的伤害比魔帝之前用过的任何手段都要可怕。他颤抖着手想要去摸胸前父亲留下来的项链。这是就是维吉尔如何挨过魔帝的折磨。每当他精神即将崩溃的时候，项链上冰冷的宝石和父亲残留的魔力总是能带给他安慰。  
可是这次维吉尔摸了个空。他震惊地抬头，发现那个斯巴达还站在不远处，手里拿着的正是他的项链。  
“这个我拿走了，因为你不配做我的儿子。”  
爸爸……  
父亲。  
维吉尔战栗着想要爬过去。他的四肢早就没了力气，只能够像那些魔界的虫子一样在地上蠕动。斯巴达的脸倏得又靠近了。他蹲在维吉尔身边，视线缓慢地扫视过维吉尔的身体，一寸寸，仿佛他身上的衣服不曾存在。  
“你是做不了我的儿子了，但是也许你可以做点别的……”“斯巴达”缓缓得露出一个有些残忍的微笑，在那张斯文的脸上看上去那么刺眼，但是此刻维吉尔已经无法思考了，“这次你应该知道怎么做。”  
他“啪”得打了一个响指，维吉尔又回到了那扇门前。  
他迟疑地伸出手触碰那扇门上精致的花纹，手指在颤抖。门后，维吉尔看见了红艳艳的炉火，和他的父亲斯巴达。半倚在沙发上睡熟的斯巴达。他一步步向“斯巴达”走过去，每迈出一步都感觉自己的好像又忘却了什么，但是大脑却是从未有过的轻松，思维也逐渐清晰。他伸出十二岁男孩纤细的臂膀，搂住了“斯巴达” 的脖子，然后落下了那个亲吻。  
“斯巴达”在睡熟中睁开眼睛，眼睛里蕴含的是维吉尔曾经在斯巴达对Eva的眼神中看到的爱意。他用曾经托起过维吉尔的手臂抓住维吉尔的手腕，咬住了维吉尔的嘴唇。  
维吉尔在这幸福的幻觉中不断下坠。  
——END——

 

Writer’s Note：  
最后这块写得有点意识流？希望大家看明白了？就是相当于蒙德斯打碎了维吉尔的自尊，然后重新给他铸建了一个扭曲的人格，将维吉尔的理智困在幻觉里面，所以他能够控制维吉尔了。之后维吉尔就变成黑骑士了。  
最后那个“斯巴达”是幻觉还是蒙德斯自由心证。  
以及斯巴达是个好爸爸！他从来没有因为维吉尔是个Omega嫌弃他怎么样，那些是维吉尔在蒙德斯话语的影响下的臆想。


End file.
